


little slut hufflepuff

by crowhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Cheating, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, Needy Kim Taehyung | V, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Underage Sex, i love yugyeom jungkook friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowhead/pseuds/crowhead
Summary: Kim Taehyung being a slut at Hogwarts. That's basically it. Filth with plot.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	1. his brother's boyfriend

"Jungkookieeeee! Oh my god you've become such a daddy!", screeched a boy with a heart shaped smile and the sun literally shining out of his ass.

The said boy, younger of the two, lowered his head in embarrassment as he carried his luggage towards the compartment where the ruckus came from while stares turned towards his direction. Platform 9¾ was set abuzz with little whispers and shy giggles as everyone had finally noticed the boy - Min Jungkook, who was trying really hard to hide among the crowd despite the fact that he towered over most of them. His snowy owl yelped when he accidentally stumbled over something due to his haste, frowning before immediately faking a smile at the group of girls waving at him. He was sure receiving a lot of attention from his school mates than he did before the vacations. Little mutters of 'Alpha' and 'Min Yoongi's brother' were heard throughout the crowd.

They could hardly be blamed though, considering how presenting had drastically changed the bunny lookalike boy. The once tiny, shy nerd had received very appealing features with his Alpha status - gone were the baby cheeks and the skinny structure from before the summer vacation - all replaced by muscle and sharp jawlines. His height had shot up quite suddenly too and his toned body was much more visible now. The one thing that did not change, however, were the curious, round, doe eyes that always hid behind his older brother's shadow - but somehow, the young Ravenclaw's gaze had become sharper, much more analysing of things.

"Gosh, Hobi hyung, can you stop being so loud? I don't need everyone knowing I fucking hit puberty at this age", he said, quickly shutting the compartment door as onlookers checked him out while passing by - the attention was getting to his shy self.

"D'aww, come on now Kookie. It's only natural", the older chuckled, reaching out to lovingly ruffle at the other's hair. Jung Hoseok, affectionately known as Hobi hyung, was Jungkook and his brother, Yoongi's oldest friend. The sunny smiled Hufflepuff had been beside them since a very young age - moreso with Yoongi - their very contrasting personalities somewhat getting along better than any that the younger had ever seen. Where his hyung Yoongi was cold stares and dominant auras, Hobi hyung was warm cuddles and approachable vibes - those that easily made the then little Jungkook feel at home.

"So, how was summer, huh? Yoongs taught you any new Quidditch tricks? When did presenting happen?" Hoseok settled himself on the seat by the window, ushering the wide eyed boy to sit beside him as well.

"Not really. Summer was... Rather interesting", the younger mumbled, eating up the last bits of the sentence as his mind wandered off to an incident that he wished Hobi had not made him recall.

-flashback-

"Yah, Yoongi hyung! Where the fuck did you keep my Chocolate Frog col-"

Jungkook halted in his steps the moment he opened the door to his brother's room, eyes wide as he felt his face heat up and his member immediately twitch in his pants. Yoongi, on the other hand, quickly hurried to cover himself and the boy on his lap unsuccessfully with a bed sheet.

"Gosh, you could have at least knocked. Can't you see we're having a moment?", Yoongi growled, possessively wrapping his arms around his petite boyfriend to cover up the other's tan thighs. The latter could only whimper as he curled into his boyfriend's chest, trying to hide his reddened face.

"I - Uh", the youngest began, fumbling on his feet as he began to mindlessly look around the room.

"Just make it fast, you little shit", the older scowled. Jungkook gulped as he diverted his eyes from the scene - instead choosing to look for his collection that he originally came for. He tried his best to ignore the little moans that he could hear Taehyung let out - soft and suppressed as Yoongi was probably trying his best to tease the fuck out of him. The strong smell of omega hormones was heavy around the room. How had he not noticed earlier? Was Taehyung in heat?

"N-Nevermind, I'll look for it later byehyung", he hurriedly said when he heard Taehyung let out a particularly loud whine before scampering out the room and shutting the door with a loud bang.

Jungkook felt dizzy - his head was getting light headed and his face flushed. Sitting in the safety of his room, under his blankets, his hand made its way to the front of his pants, grabbing the hot bulge that formed so quickly. A low grunt was released as he slowly moved his hand to the image of Taehyung - pliant and submissive, stretched out on his cock as he whimpered for the younger's knot. Fuck, he was so whipped for the older. Slowly, he felt himself nearing his release, his emotions now turning feral and aggressive as he thought of Yoongi fucking Taehyung - something that was actually currently happening, just a wall apart. If it were not for the thickness of the walls, he would have heard them clearly.

"Ah, fuck, Taehyung... Mine", he groaned the boy's name over and over - dirtying his bed sheet soon after with his first orgasm.

That day was the day Jungkook realised that his liking for his Taetae hyung was not just a friendly one. Especially if seeing him fucked out got his hormones so erratic that he ended up going into his first ever rut.

-flashback end-

The train whistled, signaling that they were about to start moving soon. Jungkook had not seen Taehyung since that incident. Though the older did stay a few days after that, the younger had just refused to come out of his room till he was gone. Slightly because he caught his older brother and his crush fucking, but mostly because Taehyung now knew that Jungkook still collected Chocolate Frogs. Over these days were when his real transformation happened - from the cute, roundish boy to a four course meal that he was now. He had noticed the differences, but did not feel they were as apparent as the others made it seem to be.

"You seen Yoongi?", Hoseok asked, now that the train had begun moving. Their compartment was empty despite the crowd at the station.

"He's gone to collect Taehyung from the Prefects' coach", the younger replied, running his fingers through his hair as he looked out the window nervously at the thought of the older.

Hoseok had now plugged on his earphones - a smile set on his face as he rested against the seat.

"Final year for Yoongi hyung. At last your time to shine, huh, little pup?", he asked, giving Jungkook's knee a nudge.

"Please, I'll never be as great as him", the younger replied, looking down at his feet as he actually questioned his self esteem. Yoongi hyung was everything he aspired to be - school topper aside being Quidditch team captain, popular and respected by everyone and boyfriend of the school's beauty. And what was Jungkook? A boy labelled 'Min Yoongi's little brother"

"I don't wanna hear that shit, Kookie. You're really talented. You just need a self boost", Hoseok grinned knowingly, sending him a wink as well before adding, "If you know what I'm saying"

Jungkook knew what Hobi hyung meant. He had been pestering the younger for a long time now, so he just chose to roll his eyes. What Hoseok meant was for Jungkook to find a love interest soon because the boy had been single since time invented. The older, being the cheesy shit he is, was a sucker for good romance.

"It'll happen when it does, hyung. I don't wanna be the type to chase", he said, pulling out his drawing pad to start sketching. Besides I already like someone... he wanted to say.

The comfortable silence of the two was interrupted by the loud opening of their compartment door and in came a ruckus of five people. The first one to enter was Seokjin - Jungkook's self proclaimed mother, who flung himself onto Jungkook with a huge screech of "JUNGKOOOKIE" - followed by his boyfriend the Head Boy, Namjoon, who looked at the two in the compartment with a huge smile. It was the last year for the both of them, which only evoked sudden nostalgia in the younger. The rest that followed were Jimin - who went to sit by Hoseok, waiting for his turn to take a look at the maknae; and then after him, came Yoongi and Taehyung - the older practically dragging the other as the latter pouted and thrashed because the latter wanted to sit with his Prefect friends.

Though all his hyungs came in to see Jungkook for he had at last presented, the youngest could not contain the sparkle in his eyes when Taehyung came in. From the tightness of Jimin's hug, he could see the fairy like creature. Kim Taehyung had fucking dyed his hair pink.

The older finally caught the eyes staring at him and had his gaze fixed for a second. Jungkook grinned at him, shrugging nonchalantly. And that's when he saw it, without a doubt.

Taehyung was blushing.

The moment did not last though, as the older quickly ran to hug Jungkook, partially climbing on his lap as he rummaged through his cloak pocket. A huff was heard from Yoongi's direction.

"Baby Kookie! I tried so much to reach you during the holidays but Yoongi said you were busy!" he exclaimed, finally taking out a box wrapped in blue paper from his pocket before handing it to Jungkook, "Congrats on finally presenting! I also wanted to apologise for... You know..."

"Oh - T-Thanks, hyung..", the younger said softly, taking the box as Taehyung got off his lap to sit beside him, watching intently as the boy unwrapped the gift. Jungkook blushed immediately when he saw what it was, hand reaching out to do a facepalm.

Fucking chocolate frogs.


	2. not a wet dream (m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: not vkook having sex

The Hogwarts Express was nearing its destination and honestly, Jungkook could not have been more thankful because the whole of the ride, he had to sit right next to Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung - the tanned, little muggleborn with his messy, pink hair and glittery makeup that made Jungkook's heart skip numerous beats - was squished between him and his brother, for Yoongi trusted no one but Jungkook around Taehyung (blame the honeymoon phase that lasted even after 1 year). Having been Taehyung's first during his presenting, Yoongi had gotten all the more possessive about the school's beauty - who fell prone to more perverts after claiming his omega status. Little did the older know that the one he should be keeping his boyfriend away from was his brother himself.

The group of seven, huddled together were fast asleep, except for Jungkook who was having a hard time because of the boy next to him. Taehyung had a habit of hugging something when sleeping, and knowing Yoongi, Jungkook could tell without even looking that the older had his arms crossed in front of his chest, head lowered to himself as he dozed off - leaving his boyfriend clinging onto Jungkook's arm. The strong smell of his strawberry shampoo made the youngest start feeling dizzy like he did during his first rut.

The taller shifted a bit, causing Taehyung to let out a whine, hugging his arm tighter instead.

"Bloody hell, how did I manage to get like this", the younger shook his head, turning towards the Hufflepuff boy to shift him slightly, but instead ended up staring at him.

Taehyung was so pretty - his mouth slightly ajar as light snores escaped past his glossy lips. The younger reached out to tuck the soft lock of hair that fell upon his long eyelashes. Jungkook swore he had seen nothing more beautiful than this as his hand travelled down his neck, fingers lingering slightly before they settled upon the elder's meaty thigh.

The alpha's eyes darkened as he started caressing the other's soft, inner thigh - only to give it a hard squeeze which caused Taehyung to whimper. Jungkook felt his dick rise at the sound and he went ahead to cup the the omega's plush ass, massaging it slowly. Taehyung kept letting out soft moans in his sleep.

The young Ravenclaw could not believe this. He was non-consensually groping Taehyung while the rest of his friends slept in the same coach. His fingers slipped past the waistband of the Hufflepuff's pants - large palms feeling up the soft, round bubble butt and fuck - were those lace panties? The situation sort of turned him on more and he was about to go past the fabrics when he heard a small "Kookie..."

Jungkook stopped, immediately looking back at Taehyung to see that the older was wide awake, cheeks flushed as he stared at the younger with hooded eyes.

"I-I'm sorry h-hyung I -", the younger felt a heat of embarrassment wash upon him, blinking rapidly to look around if the others had woken up.

"Kookie it's-", Taehyung began, but was immediately cut off when the train came to a sudden halt, the loud whistle waking everyone up as it went off before the Hufflepuff boy could finish.

Jungkook did not wait a second as he quickly rushed out the cabin, ears flushed from embarrassed while the others slowly stirred awake from their sleep.

———————

"First year puff puffs this way!"

Jungkook's head turned to glance towards the voice as he too, made his exit out the Great Hall. They had just finished with the Sorting and Kim Taehyung, with a bright smile on his face, stood in front of the assembled first years to take them to the Hufflepuff dorms. His pretty eyes were narrowed - probably already high off the famous Hufflepuff edibles - and Jungkook could see some of the first years blatantly gawking at the beautiful Prefect.

He felt a tinge of possessiveness in him and decided to make his way away from the crowd and to his secret base. The halls were dark and lonely - everyone else being on the other side of the castle, going towards their rooms. Jungkook was not scared of getting caught out of beds like them, though. He had his own solution to that sort of problem.

Upon reaching his destination, Jungkook pushed the door open as silently as he could and made his way to his favourite spot behind the largest pile. The Room of Requirement, once burnt to the core in the Battle of Hogwarts, had been revived and upgraded during Jungkook's second year by students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The secret room was discovered to be rightfully owned by Helga Hufflepuff who created the room for anyone who was in need, irrespective of their background. Though many questioned it, the idea did not seem too far fetched, considering the existence of the Chamber of Secrets. The idea of such a room was even fit to have come to kind and generous Hufflepuff. Ever since then, the two lesser popular houses had shared the place as a private base after tweaking the charm guarding the door to their favour.

They were nice enough (to Ravenclaws' dismal) to make it so that only if someone from another house was in dire requirement of something, they could use it.

Finding a spot under the tallest pile of random things, Jungkook took out his pen and notebook and started scribbling. The raven haired boy liked being here at around this time the best because everybody else would retire to their dorms during the night. Being a soft-spoken, shy boy all his life, Jungkook did not really enjoy sharing his room with 4 other people as his hyungs from other houses were the only ones he felt comfortable around. It was quite odd that the tall alpha followed them around like a little pup, but that was just one of the many charms of the younger Min.

Sitting in the Room of Requirement, he jotted down a few lines he thought of - song writing was a side hobby he really enjoyed doing. To an introvert, just a normal day of going to school and meeting friends can make them feel like they have exhausted a part of themselves and Jungkook was the same. After a rough day of stressing out, when he sat down among the piles of things, all alone and by himself while he wrote down his heart's poetry onto paper, he could feel himself become whole again.

He had only managed to write two words and draw some doodles on the corner when he heard the door open and shut with a loud bang. There was a rustling and footsteps, and the bunny like boy panicked. 

Quickly, Jungkook reached for his satchel where he kept his most prized possession. Taking out the famous Invisibility Cloak only talked about in children's books, he wrapped it around himself. The intruders sounded like they were trying to get it on right there and the last thing the he wanted to do was walk in on a live porn show.

It was not an uncommon thing, however - Jungkook had been in such situations uncountable times before because the 'requirement' students usually had at Hogwarts was sex. Trying his best to avoid the couple, he made his way silently towards the door, but luck had other plans. The grunting noises got louder the closer he went to the exit and Jungkook wished the Invisibility Cloak had other functions too, like making sights he didn't want to see disappear, because what he saw next, the boy could never unsee.

Sitting on a tattered couch was Choi Minho - Slytherin team's Beater, final year and one of Yoongi's close friends, topless and groaning deeply as he thrusted intensely into none other than Kim fucking Taehyung.

The smaller was completely naked, body trembling in Minho's hold and swollen, rosy lips parted as he let out a trail of moans and whimpers - too overwhelmed from the other's length drilling into him. His hooded eyes were still abnormally red - indicating Jungkook that the pink haired boy was perhaps still intoxicated and the former felt a slight tug at his heart in concern.

"Ngh... H-Hyungie, could you go harder - ah!", Taehyung threw his head back and drooled as the older held his tiny waist and pounded into the boy at his request.

Taehyung was screaming Minho's name now, and Jungkook could not help but grab onto his own bulge, slowly rubbing himself to the sight of Taehyung. Jealousy, excitement, shock - all sorts of feelings rushed through him but the alpha gritted his teeth deeply from the one he felt the most - arousal. The youngest wanted to force his legs to run, or at least walk away from the scene because he did not know what to think. He just caught his brother's boyfriend outlandishly fucking his brother's teammate, but why was he so turned on by what he was seeing? And why did he want to be the one in place of fucking annoying Choi Minho? And why, oh why, were his legs not listening to him anymore?

"Are you close, kitten?", Minho rasped, biting roughly at the younger's smooth skin.

Taehyung only shook his head, desperately chanting a trance of yeses as they both seemed to be nearing their high.

Jungkook honestly did not know why he was standing there anymore - he just couldn't get himself to move. He watched as Minho's eyes went from a dark red to a pitch black, tongue licking at his lips as he snarled hungrily and Jungkook knew.

Jungkook knew what that meant, and before he could think for himself, everything happened in the blink of an eye. A loud growl left his throat as his hand clutching his wand acted on its own and bright, red, laser like light went straight at Minho - hitting him with the stunning curse.

The next thing Jungkook knew, he was running out at godspeed, clinging onto his cloak to have his identity remain a secret. He heard a yell and some other things from behind him, but the Ravenclaw student could not care less - just like he did not care enough to look back at what fell while he was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this concept I read on a Tumblr post of the Room of Requirement being Helga Hufflepuff's creation because it just made so much sense when put together. it also makes me feel good about the fact that Hufflepuff have something special at Hogwarts too.


	3. goddick dipshitindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom is THAT extroverted friend and taegi need to get a room.

"You're hiding something"

Jungkook looked up from his potions book to look at the speaker with weary eyes. It was Yugyeom - a friend from Hufflepuff that the raven haired boy had somewhat grown fond of over the years. The said boy slid into the empty seat next to the older as he had always done since first year.

"Hello to you too, Yugs", the Ravenclaw said, smiling at his friend and putting his book aside, "And no, I just couldn't sleep well"

They were in Potions class and the professor had yet to come, so was the subject of Jungkook's thoughts since last night. Most of their classes were with Hufflepuff and the bunny like boy couldn't have been more stressed.

"I'm your friend, Kook, you know I won't tell anyone", Yugyeom said again, nudging the older this time but said boy shook his head again.

"It's nothing, Yugs. What could I be hiding?"

The younger shrugged, his lower lip jutting out a little like a big puppy, "I don't know... Drugs, a secret fuckbuddy, a pregnancy... You've been weird ever since we came back"

"Yugs I cannot get preg -"

"Is it because of presenting? Are you mad that it was a whole year late?"

"You know, you're not exactly being comforting -", Jungkook snorted, eyes flickering towards the door of the class to look at a familiar site. Yoongi had come to drop Taehyung off like he always did and they were doing their goodbye kisses. His brother did not look like he had any idea about Taehyung's infidelity. Unfortunately, for the ravenette, the other Hufflepuff's eyes followed as well before he gasped in shock.

"I get it!", he suddenly exclaimed and the older of the two snapped to look at the other in fear, "You're feeling lonely!"

Jungkook sighed and shook his head again, "I don't think that's the cas -"

"No need to be shy! I actually have just the perfect thing", Yugyeom grinned before he tore a piece of parchment and wrote something on it before sliding it to the other.

The older looked at the piece of paper and raised a brow. It seemed like someone's name, but he couldn't honestly tell, "Uh... What is Goddick Dipshitindor and how is it supposed to help me?"

"No, you idiot", Yugyeom laughed and leaned closer to speak softer, "It's the password to Slytherin's annual homecoming party next weekend. All the gays and the girls will be there, my dude - a golden opportunity"

"Thanks but, you know how I am at parties, Yugs", Jungkook began, eyes looking around again, noticing Taehyung take his seat upfront, "Besides, it'll be awkward because my brother will be there"

Yugyeom sighed and rolled his eyes. He was used to the other being like this. Luckily for him, it had happened one too many times for the Hufflepuff to know exactly what to say.

"C'mon, Kook. If you can't find people for yourself, at least let me", he said, feigning a mocking tone.

"Uh, you think I need your help to get a fuck?", the older snarled, gripping the piece of paper now.

"You said it, not me", Yugyeom said, now opening his textbook. The professor had entered and it was getting harder to contain his laugh.

"Fine, dipshit. Wait till you see me at that shithole for a party"

The younger only smirked as he gave Jungkook a thumbs up and a wink, wondering which idiot said Ravenclaw was the smartest house.

_____

The whole week just flew past Jungkook's eyes. A series of lectures, flying classes and trips to the library took up most of the stress that occupied the young Ravenclaw's mind. Being in the nerdy house felt like a mistake to the male. He found it hard to keep up with the smart, eccentric peers of his house as the only thing Jungkook was good at was Quidditch. 

Behind the extremely shy exterior of the tall but timid alpha, was a competitive, grudge holding young fan and player of the sport - his passion being proven when he was elected captain during just his fourth year. Of course, it was not at all a new thing for the school - Min Yoongi had done it before his younger brother, and the latter knew it would be far greater a thing if he had actually failed. The only person who had acknowledged him back then was sweet, little Hufflepuff Taehyung. With thin arms that had wrapped themselves around Jungkook and a small peck to the younger's cheek, the then brunette haired boy had made the small moment a core memory for the him.

And now, knowing that he shared his little Taehyung with not just his elder brother, but some other chump from Slytherin too, Jungkook could not help but feel a strong pang of anger every now and then. The whole week, the incident had played through his mind, sometimes sending him in a fit of rage, and sometimes in blind lust. It was easy to avoid Taehyung, considering the two were in different houses and the younger's quiet nature, but the image in his head never left. Today was one of those days when this anger was turning to stress. 

It was the day for the Quidditch team tryouts, and the young captain was majorly disappointed in the newer faces playing. He played Keeper today, but felt like a member of the audience due to the fact that no balls were coming towards his goal from the pathetic new players. He could have easily went around a castle tour if all he had to do was float mid air.

"Bryce, move to the middle goalpost! What the fuck are you doing?", Jungkook yelled, feeling his grip tighten on his broomstick, watching his teammate fly to the said place.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the Slytherin team enter and walk up the to the bleachers to sit upon. Was it the next house's turn already? It felt like the match had just started. Jungkook could see his brother as well, decked in his green uniform and watching the younger with fixed eyes. Next to him sat Minho, and as soon as they made eye contact, he saw the older snort, causing the muscle bunny boy to raise a brow. What was so amusing about his situation? Jungkook frowned, clearly pissed. If he was to reveal the frog looking senior's dirty work behind his brother's back, Choi Minho was as good as dead.

"WATCH OUT - ", he heard someone say, interrupting his murder plans, but the next thing the captain knew, something hit the side of his head and he felt himself falling down.

_____

"Kookie...?"

Jungkook's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice and he turned to look at where it came from. It was Taehyung. They were in the almost empty infirmary and the pink haired boy sat on a stool next to his bed, eyes full of concern. The younger decided to slowly sit up, but sharp pain stung the left side of his body, especially the face.

"Oh god - Thank heavens you're okay", the Hufflepuff said worriedly, squeezing the younger's hand. How long had Taehyung been holding it? 

"Does it hurt anywhere?", the older questioned and the taller of the two shook his head.

"Why are you here, hyung?", Jungkook asked, slowly retrieving his hand. He wanted the other to hold it more, but having gone through the recent events, he did not know if he could.

"Silly, I help here in my free time. You know it", Taehyung giggled and playfully punched the younger's arm, "See? You're already conscious now. All because of me!"

Jungkook smiled a little, realising he was still in his team uniform and began getting out of the bed, "Well thanks, hyung! I do feel better. I think I should head back -"

"Kookie no -", the older pouted, grabbing hold of the taller's arm, "You're supposed to be in bed for today. Besides, you've been distant ever since you came back"

The alpha stiffened at the action, feeling his face heat up despite the fact that Taehyung was always openly affectionate. He too, had always had a soft spot for his brother's boyfriend in his heart. At first it was admiration that Yoongi had found someone so special to him, but ever since that accident during summer vacation, the line of common respect had vanished, and the bunny like boy had found himself drowning in fantasies of the tiny boy shuddering under him. His thoughts, his songs, his sketches - everything had been occupied with the appreciation of the school's beauty. 

And so Jungkook stayed, laying back again with a sigh.

"Good boy. I'm so proud of you!", Taehyung smiled, taking off the cotton stuck on Jungkook's cheek. There had been a small cut from the younger's fall.

"Ugh - Hyung, I'm not a kid", the latter grumbled, choosing to look at his lap instead, now that the older was so close, dabbing some sort of medicine on his cut.

"You are a baby, Kookie. So careless - even in a tryout", the pink haired boy teased and Jungkook felt himself flush from embarrassment, a bit offended, "Oh no - this will leave a scar"

Jungkook looked up as Taehyung walked over to the infirmary cabinets and take a mirror out of one. He held it in front of the alpha, "Looks cute though. Bet a lot of omegas will find it hot", the smaller laughed and the other found himself blushing darker. The Hufflepuff busied himself again to go and prepare what looked like Skele-Gro with water, mixing the substance in a glass cup. The captain sighed to himself, watching the omega cutely go about wearing the infirmary's apron. He could not help but let his thoughts wander to living in a small cottage with the older, a family with two kids. Jungkook would teach them Quidditch on their summer breaks and Taehyung would cheer - 

"So Kookie, since we've all been busy, I was thinking we could all meet at Three Broomsticks this Saturday? Are you free?", the older interrupted the his busy thoughts, "I've already asked Hobi hyung and Yoon"

"Saturday?", Jungkook blinked, surprised as he tried to register it, "So you won't be going to the homecoming party?"

Taehyung turned to face the other now, a look of amusement in his eyes, "And you are? Wow -"

The younger looked away, embarrassed again, and feeling a little insulted as he looked at his fiddling fingers, "Well - uh, I sort of promised Yugyeom..."

"Aw.. Little Googie is finally growing up! I'm -", the pink haired boy sat himself next to the young captain again and pinched at the other's cheek, ruffling his locks playfully, "So cute! I was ready to cancel it for you all, but if you're going then we can do it on Sunday. Awww... If anyone troubles you, just call for me right away, okay? I'll protect you"

The taller pursed his lips, feeling his annoyance get the best of him as the other blabbered on about the dangers of the party and how someone can spike drinks with potions. This weak little omega protecting him and thinking he doesn't know anything about parties? How much of a nerd did Taehyung think he was? 

"Oh - also, remember, only stick with either Yugyeom or us, okay? We can't have some -"

"Taehyung", Jungkook cut the older off, tightly gripping the thin wrist that was ruffling his hair, and looking at the other with a sharp gaze, "Stop treating me like I'm three"

The said boy blinked, quite shocked by the other's actions. Jungkook had never objected to such a thing before, and Taehyung felt himself shrink a little. He now suddenly noticed how different Jungkook looked compared to last year - much larger and more well built than him; far more stronger too, judging from how hard it was for him to free his arm.

"I - I'm sorry...", the Prefect whimpered, wide eyed at having upset the other and the alpha felt himself smirk, clearly enjoying the dominance he had over the older, "I didn't mean to..."

They stayed like that for a moment, Taehyung's gaze lowered, his lashes touching his cheeks as he felt intimidated by the younger for almost no reason. As if on instinct, Jungkook reached out to cup the boy's cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. The Hufflepuff prefect winced a little, but froze as his eyes met with the other's again. This felt like a repeat of what happened on the train, only more consensual and more satisfying for the younger, knowing that his hyung was not complaining too. He let his thumb roam to the shorter's plush lower lip, grazing it gently before dipping the finger past his lips. Taehyung looked so vulnerable as he simply accepted the younger thrusting his thumb into his cavern. 

Jungkook was hard now, and he could tell the omega was as well by the sweet scent filling his nostrils. Knowing that the older was already extremely aroused by just this, the taller felt himself grow a bit more confident and pulled his hand away, causing Taehyung to whine. The roles seemed to have switched now as it was the Hufflepuff whose face was flushed red.

"JUNGKOOK!"

A loud voice filled the infirmary followed by a bang and Taehyung scampered on weak legs to the potions cart again, frantically busying himself with making the Skele-Gro. The said boy turned towards the voice and a few footsteps later, saw his brother emerge from behind the divider. 

"Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?", Yoongi asked in a concerned voice, sitting himself on the stool beside the bed, "I taught that damn first year a good lesson"

"Hyung - I. Stop scaring the freshmen. Its not like I got a lot of people this year", the younger sighed, trying to look as natural as you can with a semi hard boner. His heart beat fastened as he wiped off his hand on the sheet.

"Not sorry. No one hurts my baby brother and gets away with it", Yoongi chuckled as his brother hid his face in defeat. The older looked like his own team tryouts just ended and though Jungkook was grateful to have someone who looked out for him, he was also feeling extremely guilty because he could smell Taehyung's scent still lingering in the air.

Yoongi probably caught the whiff too, because he turned right away to look at his omega still busy doing some mixing.

"Oh wow - at least someone's been missing me, huh?", the oldest stood up, making his way to Taehyung and circling his arms around the shorter's waist while his face buried itself into the omega's scent gland, "Mmh.. You smell good"

The omega visibly stiffened and Yoongi noticed - being the observant guy that he was, and it did not take long before two and two were put together. Taehyung whimpered when the eldest growled, bearing his fangs and pulling the smaller closer.

"And what are you doing releasing your pheromones in front of my brother, Tae?", he rasped and Jungkook wondered if he should just exit despite his aching back.

"C-Couldn't help myself, alpha...", the omega mumbled, and when he turned to wrap his arms around his brother's neck, Jungkook could see that the pink haired boy's eyes were glossy, "I t-tried to hold myself but you looked too good in your uniform..."

Taehyung nuzzled into his boyfriend's jaw, purring as he released more of his pheromones and this time, it was Yoongi who got hard. The omega's cheeks were flushed as well and all Jungkook could think of was what a fake little shit the Hufflepuff was. 

"N-Need you", the smaller whispered into his mate's ear and that was enough to make the eldest completely forget about the situation at hand. 

Clearing his throat, he immediately yanked the boy towards him, Taehyung gasping as the potion almost fell from his hands.

"Kook, I'm taking Tae now. Hope you're not hurt much", Yoongi said hastily, hardly letting the omega put the glass on the patient's table as all he wanted to do at the moment was fuck his little boyfriend.

"S-See you, Googie", the Hufflepuff mumbled, eyes not meeting the said boy as the couple left the infirmary, leaving a very angry Jungkook behind. 

The ravenette gritted his teeth as he finally laid down, a stressful day ending with a frustrated evening - all because of a little slut. I'll get you, Tae, he mumbled and shut his eyes. All he could see even behind closed eyelids was the soft little omega with pretty, pink hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i repeat words too much. will try to improve

**Author's Note:**

> [character ages and the hogwarts year they're in]  
> ▪ The years and ages are slightly different from the real Harry Potter series to not make this very scandalous. They get their acceptance letter when they're 13 instead of 11.  
> ▪ Jungkook and Taehyung are both in their 5th year which makes them 17.  
> ▪ Yoongi is in his final year which makes him 19.  
> ▪ Seokjin and Namjoon are also in their final year whereas Hoseok is in his 6th year and Jimin is in the same year as Taehyung.
> 
> [character houses]  
> ▪ This is based off of the houses Namjoon said the members would be in, i.e.,  
> Gryffindor: Seokjin, Namjoon  
> Hufflepuff: Hoseok, Taehyung  
> Ravenclaw: Jungkook  
> Slytherin: Yoongi, Jimin
> 
> [hogwarts au + abo dynamics]
> 
> I personally really love both these aus so I thought of combining them for the same. The dynamics are pretty simple - abo verse meaning they have the regular social strata of alpha, beta and omega. They present at the age of 16.
> 
> Alpha: Yoongi, Namjoon, Jungkook  
> Beta: Hoseok  
> Omega: Seokjin, Taehyung, Jimin
> 
> this is my first fic, so thanks if you're reading this. i would really appreciate criticism.


End file.
